Reunited
by Marie Forest
Summary: This is the sequel to my story, A New Beginning. I hope you like it! Rating will be higher after first couple chapters! R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Lizzie and Gordo got out of their car. Gordo grabbed their bags, and Lizzie grabbed her purse. They walked through the garage and into the kitchen. Gordo set the bags down and Lizzie put her purse on the dining room table. They walked very quietly into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I don't think anyone is here," Lizzie whispered.  
  
"Then why are you whispering?" Gordo whispered, smiling.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" Lizzie whispered back.  
  
Gordo grinned and pulled Lizzie into a kiss. They kissed for a second and then reluctantly parted.  
  
"God…I love you." Lizzie told him.  
  
"I love you too." Gordo replied, and then he softly kissed her again.  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into coming back here," Lizzie said, getting up and walking around the living room.  
  
It had been 4 years since she had last sat in here, doing homework or watching TV, or even fighting with Matt. Her parents weren't home, but she knew they would be soon, and she hoped they'd be happy to see her. She ventured into the kitchen again and looked around. Everything was the same, and she liked it that way.  
  
"Hey Gordo, let's go check out my room," Lizzie said, excitedly. "I wanna see if it's the same."  
  
Gordo got up and followed her. Lizzie ran up the stairs two at a time. She was excited to see it. She stepped onto the landing and saw the familiar off-white door. She took a breath and put her hand on the doorknob. It was cold, but it still had that same feeling to it. She twisted the knob and swung the door open. Lizzie and Gordo stepped inside. Everything was the same, give or take some things. The drawers were still pulled out, and clothes were still hanging out of them. The closets were closed, and her bed was made. The curtains were pulled back and the sunlight was pouring in. Her clock radio was still intact, and there were still pictures of her family, her friends, and her on her dresser and nightstand. Her computer was dusty and the 'Lizzie' sticker she had put on when she was younger was starting to fade and peel.  
  
"Wow, everything looks so different, but it also looks so much the same," Lizzie said, looking around again. "It's kind of eerie."  
  
"Yeah, I haven't been here in a while." Gordo replied.  
  
Lizzie went over and sat down on the bed. "I remember when you, Miranda, and I used to play cards here." She reminisced.  
  
Gordo joined her. "So do I."  
  
"Oh my gosh, remember that rhythmic gymnastics thing I did for a while? We were sitting her playing cards and eating popcorn after the meet. I had just won and you and Miranda had busted Kate and Tudgeman for trying to ruin my performance." She said.  
  
"Yup, My documentary never worked out," He sighed, "I still have it though."  
  
Lizzie got up and started to walk towards the door, "We better get downstairs. My parents might have a nasty shock when they walk in and see bags in their kitchen."  
  
"Good point," Gordo agreed, and followed her down. 


	2. Can't Remember Why

Lizzie and Gordo walked downstairs to the living room again and made themselves comfortable on the couch. Lizzie laid her head on Gordo's shoulder and they talked while they waited. Soon, Lizzie had fallen asleep on his shoulder; Gordo fell asleep soon after. A voice woke them in what seemed like moments later.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Sam come quick!"  
  
Lizzie was a little startled by it. She opened her eyes quickly and sat up.  
  
"What honey?" Sam ran in and stopped when he saw his daughter on the couch with Gordo.  
  
"Mom—it's not what it—"  
  
"Honey! I can't believe its you!" Jo said, pulling Lizzie up into a hug.  
  
"Yeah…its me." Lizzie said, filled with relief that the 'oh my goodness' wasn't about her and Gordo.  
  
Lizzie's mom let go and Sam hugged her.  
  
"Hey Gordo," Mrs. McGuire said.  
  
"Hi Mrs. McGuire," Gordo replied.  
  
"Lizzie, where have you been?!" Sam asked, letting her go.  
  
"I was in New York…" She replied.  
  
"Young lady, you don't know how upset your mother and I were. We were worried sick!"  
  
"Sam, shut up." Jo intervened. "Lizzie, we're so glad to see you!"  
  
"Same here, Mom." Lizzie said, thanking God she had a mom like her mom.  
  
"We need to go out and celebrate!" Jo exclaimed, "And then you two—" The realization that Gordo was there hit her. She looked at Gordo and at Lizzie and then back at Gordo again. Here we go… Lizzie thought.  
  
"Are you two…?" Jo asked, stopping midsentence.  
  
"Yeah Mom, for a year now. We met up in New York and then he followed me to my new apartment. He convinced me to come back." Lizzie explained, hurriedly. She didn't feel like revealing all the details of her life just yet.  
  
"That is so great!" Jo gushed. "I always knew you two would end up together, from the moment you two became best friends I thought 'they're going to get married.' I was never wrong about things like that. It's the McGuire intuition."  
  
Lizzie smiled; it was nice to hear her mother rambling on like this. She missed those days.  
  
"Yes, Jo, we know." Sam cut her off. "So, how about that dinner?"  
  
"Oh yes! Dinner, well, there's this fantastic new place downtown. We should go there." Jo suggested, grabbing her purse. She pulled out a business card. "Here Sam, go make the reservations. Gordo, Lizzie follow me, you two can go get cleaned up and stuff."  
  
Sam walked off into the kitchen to use the phone and Jo led the couple upstairs.  
  
"Gordo, why don't you use this bathroom." Jo pointed. "And Lizzie, you can use mine."  
  
"Mom, our stuff is downstairs." Lizzie said, turning back to get it.  
  
"I'll get it." Gordo said. He was already down the stairs.  
  
Jo smiled and turned to Lizzie. "Sweetheart, you really have no idea how happy I am to see you." She hugged her daughter again.  
  
"I'm glad too mom. And I'm glad Gordo convinced me to come back here, I missed you and dad a lot, I just didn't have the nerve to come back. I thought you would be mad." Lizzie confessed.  
  
"No, of course not, Sweetie. We understand why you ran away. You were angry and upset and confused. It's understandable. I just wish you'd called and let us know you were alright. I was worried sick, worried something had happened to you." Her mom said.  
  
"I'm sorry Mom." Lizzie apologized.  
  
Gordo came back up the stairs with the stuff. He set Lizzie's suitcase down in her parents' bedroom and then brought his into the bathroom.  
  
They both showered and got ready. Sam had made the reservations, and they had decided to drive around a little before it was time to get to the restaurant. Lizzie looked at all the stuff that had changed about the town. The Digital Bean had gotten a complete facelift. There was a new CD store in place of Noise Candy, and Revere's hotdogs had expanded into an actual store instead of the street vendor it once was. The park was still the same, and most of the stores she remembered from her childhood were the same too.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant at 7:30. They were seated and had there dinner. They talked about different things throughout the whole dinner and just got to know one another again. Lizzie held back about the rape though, for a reason. She knew her father would pressure police to find Jake, and she didn't want to have to deal with that now. She hoped Gordo wouldn't mention it to them, and she knew he wouldn't. She trusted him.  
  
After dinner they went out for ice cream, as they walked down the street with their ice cream, Lizzie looked at them from the outside. She saw them laughing and talking and just having fun. She was glad to be home, she missed times like these, and now she couldn't remember why she had ever left.  
  
Authors' Notes: Sorry this is so short! I have to study big time for a bunch of placement tests tomorrow. Wish me luck! 


End file.
